


The Last Show

by JustAnotherEgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Angst, College Student, Depression, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, Suicide, school bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherEgirl/pseuds/JustAnotherEgirl
Summary: The Last Show is just a short story I wrote really with no inspiration besides school depression. I wanted to write a sad story and here we are with a sad story. I will warn you the mood I wrote is a harsh reality, hope you enjoy it. Maybe that's not the right words, have a good read.





	The Last Show

The drama club’s drama has been my drama recently. I’m not special. I look like any other 22-year-old girl with long brunette hair. The rumors have been getting worse. Even my best friend Rey has been avoiding me. I told her it was okay but she’d owe me a drink. 

My thoughts drifted away as I turned the key to my dorm room. I looked around the empty room as I closed the door behind me. She doesn’t need to actually stay out of the dorm room till late hours. My laptop hummed and lit up after I nudged it awake. I looked at my starry background for a moment to dream. Performing on Broadway my biggest dream. It’s been that since I saw Mean Girls on stage. I could perform the song Apex predator all by myself. The laptop’s soft hum pulled me from my thoughts. It was so loud in the quiet room. Maybe I should get a new one. I turned to the door as it started to creak open. Rey walked in and gave me a soft smile. Her hood was up like she was hiding something. 

“Hey Rey, have I mentioned you’re very good at sneaking,” I spoke with a smirk.

“Shut up dude,” Rey said with a harsh tone but her smile gave her away. She closed the door, locking it loudly. “Emily, you won’t believe who I saw today,” She said with a leading tone which caused me to smile. I watched her take off her disguise. Her long blond hair slipped out from the hood. 

“You saw Keanu Reeves?” I asked. I still wanted to tease her. She huffed and hit my shoulder.

“This is why people spread rumors about you!” She said back. Her tone was harsh but there wasn’t a smile. My stare stayed soft but in my mind, I froze. She wasn’t bluffing in this tease. She’s awful at acting and always smiles in her teases. She wasn’t smiling in this one. Why would she spread rumors? 

“Oh yeah?” I spoke in a mocking tone keeping the mood soft in the air. She laid in her bed with a huff. Her attention was now on her phone and I watched as she held it up to me. I couldn’t help but laugh as she showed a screenshot of a Snapchat of my crush. He was making a funny face but more importantly, it was him on campus. “He’s back!” I immediately shouted. My face must’ve been full of excitement because Rey’s laughs were loud. 

My crush took a break from this place. I didn’t expect him to come back. His laughs and stupid comments always seemed to put a smile on my face. It was disgusting. I was hoping this crush would just go away but it’s getting worse. Now he’s back right as rumors are spreading around the school. 

The rumors aren’t true and are a bit insane. Everyone knows the drama kids do drugs, but so does everyone in this sinful school. But to say I stabbed someone who tried to cheat me with oregano. I’m 5 foot and 2 inches. How can you not stop someone that tall from stabbing you? It's unrealistic. The weed I get, I am in the drama club. But I’ve only smoked before with a friend. I’d never go and get my own. I don’t have the cash to do that. Unless I wanna ask my parents which I'm not going to do. 

A pillow that slapped my face pulled me from my thoughts. I caught it before it fell and turned to Rey who seemed happy. 

“Bro you space out too much,” she said as she scooted to the edge of the bed. “what are you going to do? Gonna talk to him?” She tilted her head with a sly smirk she’s teasing. I know she's also planning; I hate it when she makes plans. 

“Maybe, I don’t know his classes though so who knows,” I said as I closed the laptop. I’m tired, I’ll deal with this all tomorrow. 

The classroom was quiet when I entered. Slowly the talking started after I sat down. When I got my laptop out I noticed a newly placed balled note on the desk.

“A two-sided bitch,” I said with a monotone out loud. Hopefully whoever did it heard and saw the lack of effect it’s having. This is pitiful. 

After class, I made my way to the drama room. It's no safe place but everyones got drama in the drama club. As I entered I saw him. He was talking to the teacher, his brunette hair just as adorable as I remember. I quietly made my way through the auditorium hoping not to be spotted. 

“Emily!” The teacher called me and I cringed. I softened my eyes and smiled and slowly turned to them.

“Hi,” I said, hoping she just wanted to say hi. 

“Hey Sweetheart, come here,” She said, waving me over. She is such a sweet lady she would die if she learned she made anyone uncomfortable. I trotted over keeping my composure the closer I got. “This is Toby and he’s going to be a new tech kid. Can you show him the stage?” She asked me with a pleading smile. I knew she was busy directing the next play. I should just bite the bullet.

“Sure, I can do that, c’mon Toby,” I turned on my heels and started walking. I heard Toby thank the teacher; he’s always so thoughtful. He caught up to me as I climbed onto the stage. 

I showed Toby around the auditorium and explained the stage set up. While I was showing him the next stage set up. He changed the conversation. 

“So heard you had a boyfriend,” He said while looking at the set. I looked at him in shock. The confused noise I made seemed to give him recognition. “I thought so, I knew you weren’t the person to attack a partner,” he said as he looked at me. My face must’ve been horrified cause he laughed and immediately started reassuring me. “I’ve heard some stupid rumors about you and how you stabbed your boyfriend,” He said and waved his hand like he was pushing the awkward tension away. 

“Yeah no, I haven’t dated since high school,” I gave off a small fake laugh. “There's been some rumors about me floating around, don't believe them,” I said sternly as I glared at the floor. 

“Don’t worry I don’t believe in stuff unless it’s from the source and I know you. You’re really nice and aren’t as mean as people picture you as,” he said as he looked back at the set. I looked up at the set when I heard those words. What did he mean by that? Was it just him being nice or, I don’t want to know right now. He just got back to school. I can’t let him get wrapped in my drama. My pause must’ve been too long cause he spoke up again. “I’ll try and dispel any rumors I hear,” He said as he patted my back.

“Thanks,” I said as I stared blankly at the set. I was thinking about the past again back when Toby first stole my heart.

Camp Drama a hot summer 5-day trip that I would’ve regret going on. On this trip, I still was just starting college. But I still loved to act and the camp was hosting a play in the middle of the woods. How fun. Of course, I got a lead role but my prince was not fit for the role. He refused to practice with me and it was very aggravating. Spent most of my time by myself. During one practice, I overdid it and fell off the stage. It hurt but overall I was fine. Before I could get up he came to me. Seeing Toby's fluffy hair above as he asked repeatedly if I was okay. After he pulled me up and reassured him I was okay. He complimented my performance. I vented to him a bit about my partner that's when he offered to help fill in the role. I blushed faintly but I agreed. And that scene changed. My alone twirls now more warmed as he turned with me. Seeing his smile as he seemed very pleased with his decision to help me. The scene was finally able to finish true to the script. He picked me up but my waist and looked into my eyes as I sang. I could hear my heartthrob seeing his eyes under his messy hair. He was my prince. I quickly pushed my thoughts away when current Toby cleared his throat a bit. 

“So, What's this set for?” He asked, trying to get the conversation back on its rails.

“Oh, this is the set for the Avengers play we’re having next month. It’s our last play of the semester,” I said with a small smile. With graduation coming up It will be the last play I’ll perform in this awful school. The conversation was back on track and light-hearted. After I showed him everything it was the end of the road for the conversation. I didn’t have anything to say. I could tell him my feelings but he didn’t ask for them. Sharing your feelings to someone who hasn’t shown you anything seems rude. So I kept them to myself and told him I had to get going and like that I left. Somethings are left best unsaid is what I told myself as I walked back to the dorms. If I told him, what would happen? Would he start rumors? Would he drop out of the theater? I couldn’t be sure so better to keep them to myself.

As I walked up to my dorm room I saw the tapped notes all over the door. Scratchy handwriting warning of a whore and STD’s inside. My hand shook involuntarily as I stared at the notes. I ripped down the notes but the tape pulled paint off the door. The paint wasn’t my problem. I threw away the notes in my trash can. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my laptop. The screen lit up as I opened it. 

The email I sent to Broadway requirement was still not replied to. I’ve sent it long ago but still no reply; I’ll give it more time. Can’t rush long term goals, but graduation is coming up soon. I’m not sure what I’ll do in the meantime if I have to wait longer. When I crossed my arms I noticed the red smudge on the edge of the screen. Then I noticed the burning pain in my hands. The skin of my knuckles was gone leaving red bleeding marks. I must’ve rubbed the skin off when taking down the papers. ‘Oops’ is all I thought as I got up to fix the problem. 

I was on the bed looking at my band-aid solution when Rey walked in. She gave me a soft smile like she had something to say. 

“Hey,” I greeted her, “The rumors are getting worse,” I said looking at the trash can blatantly.

“Are they? That’s not good,” She followed my eyes and went to the trash and pulled out the papers. She must’ve not spread these cause her face was filled with horror and guilt. “Oh my god,” Is all she said.

“Yep,” I responded. She threw the paperback in the trash and I looked back at my bandaids. 

“Are you okay?” She asked as she sat on her bed.

“Yeah, bitch, I’m peachy. Just fell while in a drama for the act ya’know,” I said with a smile as I held up my hands wiggling my fingers a bit. She laughed and seemed relieved. I wonder when she will confess. 

The notes are fine. The online messages are pitiful. Walking through campus while people stare at you is strange. I’ve been up on stage with eyes on me. But these eyes aren’t looking, they're staring. It’s unnerving. I was in the bathroom when the lights went out and someone pushed my bag into the running sink. I tried to catch who did it but when I turned the lights back on I was completely alone. When I got to class my bag made a wet slap when I dropped it on the desk. I retrieved my laptop and it was soaked. I knew better than to turn it on. I’d have to let it completely dry then risk it burning out. But I couldn’t check my email without that laptop. I’ve forgotten the password and I’m too lazy to try and recover it. I needed the laptop to dry soon so I could go through my email. 

While I patted the back of the laptop Toby sat down with me.

“Oh god, what happened?” Toby asked as he leaned over to see the damage.

“I dropped it in a puddle,” I said with a fake frown. He held his hand out for the laptop. I gave it to him and watched as he popped the battery out of it. 

“Here, it's removable so it can dry faster,” He said with a smile as he slid the laptop back over. He continued the conversation with empty yet funny small talk. His laughs brightened my mood and even got me to laugh at times. That class was much better with him in it. 

Later that week my roommate walked into the room while I studied my lines. She sat on my bed pulling my attention off the script. 

“I’m sorry,” she said with a shaky voice. She’s gonna talk finally I guess.

“About what?” I asked with an innocent face. I wanted her to realize what she did. I wanted her to feel like she killed a puppy. 

“I started the rumors, not the murder or the STD or the sex stuff. I just said you were the person you showed that you were two-sided,” She cried as she spoke. Why was she so sad about something she did? 

“Why would you do that?” I said in a hurtful tone while staring her in the eyes. She broke eye contact.

“You acted like you know everything and that everything will go your way, I was jealous and thought, If I took you off your platform you would stop being such a -” she choked up and turned away and she let out a tearful wail. 

“Bitch?” I finished her sentence for her. “I can’t believe you,” I lied. I knew she was a jealous person. I just didn’t realize this was going to happen. “You should sleep somewhere else,” I mumbled as I looked away from her. She whimpered with small apologies as she packed a bag. She whispered a bye as she left the room. I looked back at my notes. I didn’t have time to deal with her. I need to study my lines.

While at practice I saw him. He was talking to the other tech crew. He seemed very happy and excited. The play was tomorrow to be fair for him. I smiled softly as he saw me and waved. I waved back and then back to practicing.

I should tell him about my feelings. He didn’t ask about them but it seems like he wouldn’t mind. He’s just so perfect and kind. He even went out of his way to stop the rumors. 

After practice, I walked backstage and tried to find him in the mess of sets and props. When I heard his laugh I smiled and followed it. It was like a golden brick road. Maybe he will join me on Broadway and out of this awful school. 

When I saw him my chest tighten. He was in a dark corner with a small figure. He had a girl in his arms. I froze when I saw their lips connect. I stared, my eyes burning like I was looking at the sun. My boy with someone else. My charming is in love with someone else. I tried to swallow but it was dry. All I could hear was the blood rushing as I turned and left. My eyes and nose burned. I held my breath knowing if I breathed I would start trying right there. I rushed off into a private changing room and cried. The tears were endless and my whimpers were shameful. It only brought more tears. 

I don’t know how long I cried but it felt endless. Being stuck in the present hurts I got to start looking towards the future again. I looked at the costume hanging on the wall and I huffed. I dried my tears and turned to the mirror on the wall. Let’s finish this show with a killer performance.

As always the play went well. Well, I did well. The opening was late, the lights were off, and some actors missed their cues. But the show was almost done. And I was almost done in this hell hole. I haven’t heard from Rey but to my surprise, she showed up backstage during the 15-minute break between acts.

“Hey,” She greeted me with shifty eyes. 

“Hey,” I greeted back, not bothering to look at her. 

It was the last show and we were already almost done. I finished my make up for the next act. This act is a tear puller with a character death; which I sing about in a sad tone. 

I opened my bag and slid out the forgotten laptop. I figure now was the best time to check my email. As Rey walked up next to me. I waited for the screen to turn on as she stood there quietly.

“Are you doing okay?” She asked me while putting a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and leaned away from her touch.

“I’m fine, you should go back to your seat before the next act starts or they’ll not let you back in,” I said sternly, still staring at the black screen. Either I didn’t hear her or she didn’t say anything as she left. 

I didn’t kill that friendship, it wasn’t my fault. She's the one who acted out. Thinking back, sure it was mean many times to her but she knew what she was getting into. I won’t change for anyone if they can’t handle my bluntness then they can leave. Thinking back there is one moment that I could understand her anger. The day where roles were being cast for this Avenger play. She had been talking about this lead role for so long. Her shock when I said I was going for the same role was expected. She was clearly upset. She asked and pleaded with me to act for a different role. Yeah, no way. She knows I only take leads. And in the end, I got the role in casting. So I won fair and square. Thinking back maybe that was an over-step.

My stare was on the blank screen. I need it to start and get my mind off things. I need to know now if Broadway has accepted my request yet. 

The screen lit up and my fist hit the desk in excitement. I watched as it opened up the last webpage and it was my email. When I clicked refresh my soul warmed as I saw the reply from Broadway. The email said that they reviewed my outstanding resumé and explained that I was. Not qualified. My head felt like it was grabbed tightly. I heard voices whispering rumors about me. Saying I was awful, Two-sided, a bitch. It was my voice.

The loud music signaled that the next act was starting and my legs moved on their own. My mind felt like it was being crushed by all these voices. 

I couldn’t think straight and as I stepped out on the stage I saw the actor on the ground bleeding ribbons. 

And I sang. My voice was dry and hushed. The blue lights followed my steps as I sang. When I stepped up to the body on the ground I looked up to a blank spot. But I saw him on the other side of the stage hidden from the audience. My tears started to fall then. I fell to the ground and grabbed the actor and pulled them into my lap.

I cried hard, my pauses betweens lines filled with painful whimpers. I looked to the audience as I screamed out the high note. It was a scream that came out as a tear-jerking cry. The audience clapped as I crumbled over the body, trembling.

Why are they clapping about my tears? Can’t they tell these tears are real or what if they can tell? And this is what I deserve. No one will help me.

My head drooped as my voice finally gave way. My pitiful whimpers and soft crying was only silenced by the mic being muted. The audience let out a roar as they clapped. ‘They hate me,’ is the only thought I had as I got up and exited the scene. The crowd was ecstatic for a long period. That the tech crew had to delay the next scene. I kept my head down as I walked. I decided to go home and not stay for the curtain call. Since that scene was my last appearance in my last show. 

In the following days, the school name was trending on Twitter. A student reported their dead dormmate to authorities on the night of the greatest play the school had. Students came forward and told of acts of bullying toward the dead girl. The school held a memorial in the auditorium, a day after the show. The faces in the auditorium seem haunted like they heard echoes of my voice. 

May my cries be remembered. 


End file.
